


hungry for you

by catsarelife24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, it's a lot of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsarelife24/pseuds/catsarelife24
Summary: markhyuck ice cream date





	hungry for you

**Author's Note:**

> once again unbeta'd/unedited and also lapslock because I wrote this on my phone. enjoy the hurt/comfort and fluff, there's a lot

hyuck, wake up, we’re going out!” mark yelled and threw a pillow at the sleeping boy. the younger groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.

“fuck you.” he said, his voice muffled.

mark slowly crawled across the bed and softly poked the blanket lump. “we're getting ice cream.” 

a moment before donghyuck said “it's too early for that."

“it’s two in the afternoon.” the elder replied.

“exactly. too fuckin early.”

mark sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. “up!” he said, ripping the blankets off an unsuspecting donghyuck. the boy underneath was practically naked, only wearing boxers.

the younger immediately balled up, desperately trying to hide himself. 

“what the fuck?!” he said, panic in his voice.

mark’s eyes widened and he threw the blanket back over donghyuck. “shit, hyuck i'm sorry." donghyuck scowled at him. “what’re you doing without any clothes on?”

“i got hot.” 

“i'm sorry." mark’s voice got quiet. he lowered the blanket to look at donghyuck’s face, which already had tears running down it. he could see the hurt in his soft brown eyes. “fuck, i'm really sorry.” he gently thumbed away a tear on his check. and donghyuck, although hurt, nuzzled into his hand.

“i'm sorry for being so weird.” donghyuck said quietly.

“i shouldn't have pulled the blankets off.” mark pressed a kiss on the other’s cheek. 

donghyuck let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around mark. he clung to him like a koala. mark let his hands wander under the blankets until he found donghyuck’s back. he let himself indulge in the warm skin against his. “you’re beautiful.” it was true, donghyuck was beautiful. his skin was tanned and smooth, like honey. and his voice was just the same. “beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.” mark murmured, leaving soft kisses on donghyuck’s neck. he couldn’t get enough of the younger. even during donghyuck’s lowest times, mark was there to tell him he was beautiful. the times when donghyuck spent hours in the mirror nitpicking at everything, scrutinizing everything about his body, mark was there to bring him back to reality. 

“let’s get ice cream.” donghyuck said in mark’s ear softly, almost a whispe. he could feel mark’s lips curl into a smile against his skin.

mark kissed his cheek one more time before sitting up. “okay, get dressed.” and donghyuck got up this time, letting the blanket leave his body. mark wished he could just look at him without donghyuck feeling uncomfortable. he wanted to touch him, but donghyuck reserved only the rarest of times to allow mark to touch him. during those times, mostly during the early morning hours, mark would spend hours just leaving kisses on donghyuck’s soft, tanned stomach and just taking in his form. it made him sad sometimes, that such a beautiful human being could feel so insecure. 

donghyuck went to the bathroom to change and came out with tamed hair and an incredibly cute outfit. mark knew the large sweater was to hide his body, but he looked extra cute in it. the large sleeves gave him sweater paws that donghyuck would playfully hit mark with. although mark was unaware, donghyuck was grateful for his boyfriend’s persistence. it was sometimes the only thing that got him out of bed.

“you look so cuuuute.” mark swooned and put his arm around hyuck, ushering him to the front door. hyuck rolled his eyes and then smiled, feeling mark’s hand on his waist. 

they went to their favorite spot, a small ice cream parlor, just a ten minute walk from their apartment. they hadn’t gone recently, so mark was extra pumped that donghyuck finally agreed to go. it was a warm spring day and donghyuck was glad to feel the sun on his skin. although his skin naturally was tanned, his color was lacking after being cooped inside. mark couldn’t help but steal side glances at his boyfriend.

“you know i love your hair this color?” mark said, nudging donghyuck’s shoulder as they walked.

“yeah i know; you told me i’d look good with red hair when you were drunk.” donghyuck answered, giggling.

“well drunk me was right.” mark ruffled hyuck’s hair. “and we’re here.” they stopped in front of a small shop.

“it’s smaller than i remember.”

“yeah, well it’s been a while since we’ve been here. took me forever to drag your ass here.” mark teased. they entered the shop, spotting a two-person table. “sit. i’m ordering.” mark said, pulling the chair out for donghyuck.

“but-”

“i remember, don’t worry.” mark assured him, squeezing the younger’s hand. donghyuck nodded and sat down. he trusted mark.

donghyuck waited several anxious minutes while mark waited for the ice cream. he chewed on his fingernails absentmindedly, trying to remind himself that getting ice cream was a normal thing to do and he was a normal person. he breathed a small sigh of relief when mark came back. a scoop of vanilla ice cream in a bowl with chocolate syrup and strawberries on the side for donghyuck, while mark got two scoops of chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone.

“you’re the best.” donghyuck said and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

“only the best for my donghyuck-ah.” mark said, licking the ice cream that already started to drip onto his hand.

donghyuck raised an eyebrow curiously. “you’re being nice to me, what’s the occasion?” he asked playfully.

mark gave his best offended face, “hey, i’m always nice, jerk.” and lightly slapped donghyuck’s arm. 

donghyuck smiled slyly and ate his first spoonful of ice cream. mark watched him intently. “it’s just ice cream.” donghyuck said flatly. he knew mark was just worried about him, but sometimes he hated everyone watching him every time he ate. 

“i’m sorry.” mark’s face flushed red and he stared down at his ice cream.

“it’s okay,” donghyuck said quietly and took another bite, and then another. “it’s really good.” 

mark perked up, a smile forming back on his face. “it _ is _ the best ice cream.” 

he spent the rest of the time watching in awe as donghyuck ate, and laughing every time hyuck got ice cream on his chin. and donghyuck’ face went red every time mark swiped the ice cream from his face and brought it to his own lips.

it took a while for donghyuck to finish his ice cream, much longer than mark, but when he did, both he and mark were beaming. mark knew ice cream was just another step in recovery for donghyuck and he was so proud of him.

“i’m proud of you.” mark said. donghyuck answered by leaning across the table and pressing a kiss to mark’s lips. “you taste like strawberries.” mark said, licking his lips where’s donghyuck’s lips had just been.

“this has been enough of an adventure for me today; let’s go home, please.” donghyuck stood up and pulled mark up with him, and with the younger’s arm around him, who was mark to decline?

when they got back to the apartment, they spent a great deal in bed, tangled in the bedsheets and exchanging soft kisses. between kisses, donghyuck took off his large sweater and mark looked at him carefully, as to ask if it was okay. donghyuck responded with another kiss. mark took this as a yes. he let his hands wander to donghyuck’s shoulders, then chest, then stomach, and then hips. donghyuck’s warm skin was intoxicating, and mark felt drunk just from touching him.

they fell asleep like that, donghyuck cuddled up against mark, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and mark’s hands resting on hyuck’s soft waist. and they both thought, while they still had each other, everything would be okay.

 


End file.
